gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thompson
|image = S1e5 thompson.png |first = The Inconveniencing |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Michael Rianda |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = 17 (born c. 1994) |occupation = Manager at The Royal Ragtime Theatre |goal = Keep his friends together |alliance = |home = Thompson residence, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Ms. Thompson (mother) |friends = |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton |likes = Dancy Pants Revolution Hanging out with his friends Drinking popcorn butter |dislikes = Ghosts High school |powers = Driving Keeping friends from breaking up |quote = "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"|}} Thompson (born c. 1994) is one of Wendy's group of teenager friends who first appears in "The Inconveniencing." He is usually picked on in the games his friends play, such as putting ice in his pants and forcing him to lick dirty sponges. While he is somewhat abused in his group, he secretly lets them make fun of him in order to keep them together. History Season 1 He is first seen in "The Inconveniencing," when he greets Wendy in the opening scene while Robbie is trying to shoot jelly beans into his belly button, and later as Wendy formally introduces him and her other friends to Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. He proceeds to drive the group, including the twins, to the old, abandoned convenience store the Dusk 2 Dawn, asking them to stop punching the roof of his mom's car. After arriving at the store, he compliments Dipper on his handiwork of getting into the store. Inside, Thompson goofs off with his friends, engaging in various activities, like filling his pants with ice and playing Dancy Pants Revolution. When Ma and Pa, angry that teenagers broke into their store, begin to make their presence known, they trap Thompson in Dancy Pants Revolution, only setting him and the others free after Dipper performs his "Lamby Lamby Dance." Wendy, who witnessed the entire scene, falsely describes what happened to her friends, as to save Dipper from embarrassment, and the group goes home. Thompson appears among the many guests at the party at the Mystery Shack, most frequently on the dance floor, in "Double Dipper." In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he can be seen riding the ferris wheel with Tambry at the Mystery Fair. Wendy mentions him as she tells a story to Dipper and Robbie in "Fight Fighters." He is seen goofing off and talking with Wendy and his other friends in "Boss Mabel." Thompson also has a short cameo in "Gideon Rises," when Gideon Gleeful is revealed to be a fraud to the public by Stan Pines. Shorts He has a brief cameo in "Lefty," and in "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," he is shown running away from Mabel when she is dressed as a ghost. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," he is shown to be the strict manager of The Royal Ragtime Theatre. On the release night of Pony Heist when the Pines family and Soos enter the theater with snacks, he kicks them out. The family break back in, and a photograph of him drinking popcorn butter is taken without his notice over the security camera. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. When he arrives, he expresses disappointment that it isn't a rave. Nate suggests he take his shirt off and make it a rave. Thompson complies, and Tambry takes a picture of him with her phone, to his chagrin. In "Blendin's Game," when Dipper and Mabel are sent ten years into the past, a young Thompson runs past them, being squirted with a water pistol by young Robbie. He appears again in "The Love God," with the most of the teens and the Pines twins sitting in the Gravity Falls Cemetery. While the others see shapes in clouds, he points to one saying it looks like a cloud, to which the others reply by booing. Minutes later, Nate and Lee make Thompson lick an old sponge they found. When "cemetery ghost-y sounds" are heard from an open grave, the group makes Thompson look in, calling for him to "gaze upon death", however inside the grave is Robbie. Later, in Thompson's garage, Nate and Lee are covering his body with snacks to sneak into Woodstick. He announces he's "just happy to be included" and is replied by Nate who puts duct tape over his mouth. Later, when the teens all march off in a blind rage after bickering, he reveals to Dipper and Mabel that he purposefully lets the others pick on him to keep them together, and that he no longer has any friends. He later vainly tries his best to get Nate, Lee, and Wendy to go to Woodstick with him, as the tickets were expensive, but they decline, still too blinded by their anger to care. Later, he brings the group back together by running from security, his sneak-in snacks discovered. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is behind Stan at the grocery store as he buys light bulbs. He is also at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," he is mentioned by Wendy when she explains to Dipper that, during the events of Weirdmageddon, Bill's forces manages to capture Thompson along with Nate, Lee, and Tambry during a game of Truth or Dare at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Personality Thompson is a typical unconfident teenager. Desperate to fit in with his friends, he allows them to subject him to a series of humiliating stunts or dares without protest. Despite this, he is fun-loving and friendly. He enjoys playing video games, dancing, and hanging out with his friends. He takes his job as manager at the Royal Ragtime Theatre very seriously. Appearance Thompson is the heaviest of Wendy's friends with light skin and brown hair and mustache stubble. Like Dipper, he has sunken eyes. He wears a green shirt with a popped collar, and a small bunny icon over his left side. He wears brown shorts, white socks, a brown and gold watch, and brown and gray shoes. Sightings Quotes Trivia *He once ate a run-over waffle for fifty cents, though he does not want other people to know this. *He works as a manager at The Royal Ragtime Theater. *He is afraid of ghosts. *Assuming Thompson follows Oregon driving laws, he must be at least 17 years old because Thompson has over three non-family members in his car during "The Inconveniencing." Oregon laws states only three non-family members are allowed in the car one year after the license is earned, which would be at minimum 16 years old. *Thompson has known Robbie for at least 10 years. *As shown on his mailbox, Thompson is actually his last name. ru:Томпсон Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers